


Unexpected Visitor

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal





	Unexpected Visitor

“Gibbs, who is that man and what is he doing in my lab?”

“Jethro! Still silver and still a fox. And you must be Abby. I have to tell you, I’m extremely impressed with your equipment.”

“Care to explain yourself, Harkness? Preferably in a way that doesn’t involve hitting on me or any member of my team.”

“It’s OK, Gibbs. I don’t mind.”

“Start talking, Jack, or I call security.”

“Major Peter Malloy. I heard you guys had him.”

“You missed Malloy by a week. How do you know him anyway?”

“Let’s just say we share an interest in weaponry.”


End file.
